Vampires will never hurt you Chapter one First day
by Death12312
Summary: Kimi Shui is your average seventeen year old girl who just happens to swear alot. A new school year has started for her and it is hell. two rather atractive guys are looking at her in a way she doesent like. Will there be hope for this young girl or...no?


Chapter 1. First day of school.

I started to lip a song as I sat on the school bus. As usual the jock boys tried to pick on me, or some poor geek, of books. I'm a geek too, but not school geek, I'm a gothic geek. Heh, sounds odd huh but it's true. Everyone is a geek of their own kind. Like cheerleaders, well the really sluty ones, they are Sex geeks. Ha! Say it out loud and I'm sure the people around (if there is) are staring at you like you crazy but its true. Well not all are. Pretty close though....But now to get back to the main subject......

"Yo, Kimi, Hey are you even paying attention?"An evil jock named Brad yanked my hair. I gave him a glare," Ouch that's cold babe."

"Babe?" I raised an eyebrow clawing his hand to get him to let go.

He soon released and nodded his head," I decided that I wanted to go with a hot Goth this year."

"Go find yourself a different 'Hot Goth' got it bitch?" I snapped and put the volume up on my Ipod. All I heard was mummers that sounded like this" OOO MUBLU...Blah blah blah blah blah..."yeah...

Yes! The bus stopped and we all went into the isle of the bus and started to exist.....School such an ugly pitiful place of hell. Yes the teachers are all britches even the men....Ha! The teacher woman try to get the stupid upper-class men to think there hot ....erm well the hot jocks....Sluts....

"Hi May" I did a piece sign to my friend who was always shy.

"Hi Kimi" she said quietly.

"So what homeroom are you in?"

"500."

"I got 666"I rolled me eyes

May stared at me wide eyed," Your not lying are you?

"No....Why would I?"

"That's where all the hotties are! Your so lucky" She blushed allot.

"Eh.....And how do you know this information?"

"You know how my moms a teacher and so.....She told me that all the pale kids are in room 666"

"Am I considered pale now or something?"

"You always were Kimi" May pointed out.

"Ha! I guess your right." I laughed

The bell rang telling everyone to go in homeroom. I sighed feeling a little nervous.

Oh my god! I'm with the hottie guys, and very pretty girls. I gulped as I walked down the somber halls of the 600 classes. When I finally reached room 666 I opened the door and walked in. As May said, the pale people where there. Some looked tense as I walked in others grinned evil. I raised an eyebrow and walked to the back of the class. I took out a pen and started to craw stuff on my arm. First for some reason I drew out a protection star(the one with a circle around it) then I started to write random stuff like 'I eated your cookie' or 'I'm am so cool I ate a sock' Yeah kind of out there, but hell I kept my mind off the staring eyes. The teacher walked into the class. And he tensed up too and stared right at me.

"What?" I asked.

He just shook his head and started the introduction of the first day; but he seemed distracted same with everyone else.........Not that I nosiest too much I was still writing/drawing on my arms.

The bell rang and the teacher stopped talking telling us to go to the next class.

"Um miss.....Shui? Are you sure this is your right homeroom?"

"Positive...."I looked at my paper and nodded "Yep, see" I showed him my sedual, "I have you 6 periods." He looked at me a little worried and then smiled.

"Okay then off to your class then". I nodded my head slowly and walked away. I headed off to my first period class-- witch is math. Everyone say it with me," Yay!" Tsk not. I hate math it's so boring nothing to do with life, okay that's a lie, but still!

I walked in the room with a lot of new pale faces that are not in my homeroom. They stared at me. I gave them a dull look.

This is getting old fast. I thought angrily and stormed to the back. I sat in the far left corner alone until three girls came up to me.

"What are you doing here?" one hissed; I think her name was, Share eh I forgot.

"And who are you?"

"That's not what I asked." She snared.

"Okay, 'That's not what I asked', I'm here because this is my class" I said. She gave me a disgusted look and glared.

"Don't start shit with me bitch."

"What Shit? I'm a bitch? Oh my, and I thought you were ugly when your face was clam, but damn your uglier when your pissed off." I lied. She was very pretty. She had long curly blond hair; it stopped mid way from her back. Her eyes were green with long curled lashes. Her face was rounded, no cleft chin, smooth. Her red lip stick stuck out from her white face. I guess she had a good size breast (Yeah I'm jealous); she had a bright pink long sleeved shirt. And she wore denim skert. She also had on wore boots.

She gave me a hard glare.

"Vida, go sit down." a smooth voice said from behind her. She gave a sharp turn and mumbled something, and walked off with her goony girls. I rolled my eyes and looked to see who basically told Vida her place. I was a male. He had bright blue eyes, and as everyone else here he had pale skin. His hair was auburn it was kind of long shoulder langth. He had an emoish state to his fetures. But people seemed to like him alot." Sorry about that Kimberly."

"It's Kimi."I said looking away from him and once again started to doodle on my arm.

"That's really not healthy."

"Neither is drugs, but people still take em' don't they?"

He laughed lightly," I guess your right."

Just then the math teacher walked in. She had blond hair with brown streaks and her eyes were hazel. Her skin was pale as well. Her cheeks were kind of puffy but not fat puffy. She wore a green dress that went along with her body.

"I'm Miss Klare. Don't call out "Miss! Miss!" I will not answer that. Also don't call me just Klare. Got it? Good. Now I will be this year's math teacher for all of you. I do not tolerate the name calling, or fighting over Korueno over there. By the way. Sit down. Oh looks like someone I don't know is in this class."

God. Does she ever shut up? Why did she explain everything if she new everyone? But me?

"Hm, more meat for me." She grinned. I looked at her bordly.

"You done talking about how to torture my mind?" I asked. Miss Klare raised an eyebrow and tilted her head back aggravated.

"Hm, miss mouth I assume."

Gasp! How can you tell?

I smirked," Maybe, maybe not."

"That answers it all." She rolled her eyes,"Korueno, sit". The boy sat next to me. I felt glares hit me. Twitching my left eye I went back to doodling on my arm.

Math ended rather fast, but good! I headed for my next class, English.

"Hello everyone, Welcome to my English class. I am Mrs. Clark, Okay well I'm sure that you all know what I'm going to say so yes free time to your self's."

Mrs. Clark was pretty. She had brown eyes and red hair. She had healthy pale skin and she wore a red t-shit and a black skirt.

Yay a teacher who doesn't talk your ears out! Woot!

I felt stares so I looked up to see a bunch of guys looking at me, I twitched and went back to doodling on my arm.(Wow talk about a inked arm.).

"Hm, Blood O?"Someone asked. I looked up; it was one of the boys that were staring at me.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"What blood type are ya' sweetie." He asked.

"You did not just call me sweetie did you?" I asked giving him a glare.

"Maybe I did. What are you going to do about it?" He flashed an evil grin. Okay this guy looked cool. He had jet black hair. His eyes, Well they were a bright bright blue. Electric blue to be exsact.

"You don't want to know." I mumbled

"Yes I really do." he sat on my desk.

"Get your butt off my desk."

"Who said it was your desk?"

"Not you're till your names on it and you licked It." one of his friends said.

"Hm. Your right Mike". The guy got off my desk and walked over to his groupies and grabbed something and came back. One of his hands came to the back of my head and held it in place. What ever was in his other started to write on me? When he was done he turned my head to the side and licked it. That peeved me off a lot!

"You butt-munchin bitch!"I screeched the chair and stood up glaring hard at him. "If you ever lick me again you'll be in a world of pain!"

"Awe! She's so naive, and when she is she's so cute!" The guy laughed.

"John! Why did you write on Miss Kimberly here?!" The teacher came over to us," I'm sorry. Go to the bathroom and wash that off." She turned to me and smiled. I nodded my head wearily and walked off.

I was in the bathroom washing off the crude that dude John wrote on my forehead. It said:

John Fay's property. Touch at own risk.

Oh joy.

I started to rube the stuff harder and my head became red. When I stopped my head was red and wet from the water I used. I heard giggles coming from a stall behind me.

Vida.

"My my. John's marked you. Heh good. Now Koureno is all mine!" She laughed," But--"She was behind me in a flash and griped my hair and whispered in a deathly tone--"If you ever go 3 meter close to him, your pretty little head of your will be mounted on my wall in my room."

"Tsk, what a hallow threat. Go a head kill me. I don't care. Okay that's a lie. But you have no right to do this do you?"

"I have every right. But you'll soon find out. Until then say ."She disappeared.

What the hell was that about? Erm what ever right now I've got to finish getting this crap off my head! I scrubbed my face harder.

"Eh?! It just smuged!"I freaked out and heard the third period class bell ring. "Agh! I'm going to be late! For...Science? Yeah. I think...Ga! Ink begone!"

~.~

When I finally got out of the bathroom I had to go back to English and get my stuff that I had. Of course everyone started at me and watched every single step I took. Ms Clark was cheerful and didn't mind me as much as I walked in and out. But In science it was a whole different story.

When I walked in the guy in the front of the room was screaming

Oh joy. I thought bitterly

"Look at this example here. Coming in late, dressed like a freak, and her head is wet with black ink smudges. Plus--"He moved over to me and grabbed my arm making me drop my stuff," Writing all over her arm. Know, if this happens you get detention." This guy was rather old. He had suit type pants that were black and his shirt was a purple color.

"Thank you for he example miss, Shui I assume. Go sit down next to...Miss Mawkaw in the front."

The front? Awe! Come on!

I sat down next to a brown haired girl. She looked skin was pale but not dead beat pale. She had color in her. She wore a gray sweat shirt and light blue jeans. She was doodling in her notebook and didn't even look up as I sat down. I soon heard mumbling ,"Thats right she's not developed yet."and,"No nose effect yet."

"What smells good?"the girl suddenly looked up and asked. The stared at me in shock,"When did the human come here?" I stared at her in shock.

"W-what did you just say?"

"Drop it." the teacher said in a shaky tone. I looked at him in disbelief and looked down and thought of what was just said. Before I knew it, it was time to go to lunch.

So there I was at the lunch room with nothing to eat (my daily diet) heading over to a table. I heard two different voices. Brad's and John's.

Happy days.

"Kimi!"They both shouted at the same time jogging over to me. They both stopped and glared at each other.

"And who the hell are you?" Brad asked annoyed.

"John; Kimi's boyfriend." John grinned.

"You are not!" I yelled slamming my fists on the table.

"Don't be so modest hunny!"John smiled happily and shrugged looking at Brad," She thinks she's no good for me. But I love her any ways."

"I have no clue who the hell you are!" I snarled.

"See you have no right with my grifriend!"Brad grabbed my wrist and yanked me to him," sent that right?"

"Gross! Let go Jock! Or this girl is going to bitch slap your ass to hell!"

"Awe that not nice." Brad grabbed my other wrist and yanked me closer.

"Oh you're in for it now!" I kneed him in his 'happy' place. Brad jerked back and let got. I kicked him in the face. People rushed over and started to yell 'fight fight!' He spat out blood and looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. I punched him square in the face. He fell back.

"Ouch." Brad mumbled rubbing his cheek.

"Do your self a favor and don't get up!" I kicked him in the face (again). Soon I felt a hand rap around my arm and ran. I couldn't tell who it was but it was pissing me off! When we finally stopped I was pinned to the wall.

"Hm, so they picked a good one this time."It was John who said this.

"What? What the hell is going on?! First every one stares at me, and I know it's not for my good looks. Then this girl Vida is all in my face. Then another girl called me mortal an-"He covered my mouth and I saw his eyes, they were glowing a crimson red.

"Run on sentences makes me hungry." he mummbled,"Silly girl, so cute I like this one. Glade they found that you'd make a good Vamp."

"Wha?"I said muffled.

"That's right you don't know." He got really close to my face and wispered,"The lot of the 600 classes, are all Vampires."


End file.
